The Balamb Hotel
by James the Justice-sal
Summary: After nearly accidentally drowning his friend Raijin, Seifer looks back on his life of douchiness, and decides he wants to help people. He and his two Disciplinary Committee pals buy the Balamb Hotel, hoping to provide weary travellers with a nice place to stay and relax. But chaos ensues when a myriad of characters from the many Final Fantasy games come to stay!


It had been several years since Squall and the rest of the orphanage gang had thwarted sorceress Ultimecia's plan to kompress time. Now, the world was relatively in peace.

But what of the former Balamb Garden disciplinary committee? After almost drowning Raijin by kicking him into the ocean, Seifer's life flashed before his eyes. He had wasted his life by being a douche to almost everyone he had ever met. Watching Fujin trying to resuscitate Raijin had opened his eyes. From now on, he would help the people of this world.

Conveniently, the previous owner of the Balamb Hotel had died of some unknown disease. Seifer seized the opportunity, buying the place with the one million gil that he had received from the many innocent bystanders he had threatened around Balamb. He would now dedicate himself to helping the many weary travellers that passed by the beautiful coastal town. Along with his two friends, Seifer began his new life as a good guy, and the owner of the beautiful Balamb Hotel!

"This sucks!" Seifer spat, his fist slamming down on the counter. "We haven't had a single customer in weeks!"

"Maybe it has somethin' to do with you arguin' with every single customer we've ever had?" Raijin suggested, his broad back propped against the hotel wall, arms crossed.

"They don't understand how stressful it is running a business," Seifer argued, plopping himself down on the seat behind the counter. "And I don't like people staring at my scar."

"SENSITIVE?" The silver haired Fujin spoke up, her petit form standing beside Seifer.

"I knew being the good guy would be a waste of time," he sighed, while running a hand through his short, blonde hair. "Good guys never win."

"Squall did," Raijin replied, while counting his fingers. "Four times he beat you, ya know!"

"CALM," Fujin said, placing a hand on Seifer's arm, just as he was about to clasp hold of his gunblade and behead Raijin.

Seifer's head came into contact with the counter while Raijin went into hiding.

"It's over," Seifer released a muffled sigh. "My business is dead."

A young woman stood outside the hotel, her determined eyes scanning the building's exterior. The cool, sea breeze blew through her sandy blonde hair, which she attempted to halt with her hand.

Oblivious to everyone, this woman was a princess. Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was the princess of a faraway land: the kingdom of Dalmasca. This was her only remaining memory. Everything else was a blur. It felt as though her mind was trapped in one of Dalmasca's many sandstorms, and that she needed to break through it to regain her lost memories on the other side.

The only thing that connected her with her old life, was her beloved Rasler, who was stood before her. This Rasler, however, wasn't the true man she knew and loved. He was just a ghostly figure, or some kind of apparition that had guided her here. Although, she suspected their true destination was beyond here, and further across the fields, it had been a long journey, and she needed to rest her legs.

She watched the spiky blonde pass through the hotel doors, and preceded to follow him, her nose coming into contact with the hard wood.

"Ouch," she groaned, while rubbing her throbbing snout. She decided to open the doors, instead.

Seifer's head shot up from the counter, a Triple Triad card stuck to his forehead. He quickly removed it, and suddenly started stumbling towards the princess, a creepy smile spread across his face.

"Thank, Hyne!" He sighed, his arms coiling around her, tightly. "A customer!"

Ashe yelped at his sudden advance.

Rasler's ghostly form, which was invisible to everyone apart from the princess, suddenly flew into a fit of jealous rage. He gave Seifer a couple of right hooks before delivering a flying kick, all of which passed right through the blonde. Rasler continued flying through the air, his leg out-stretched. He passed through the wall and out of sight.

"Rassler!" Ashe yanked herself free from Seifer's arms before dashing over to the hotel window. She looked through it, her eyes darting around the small, coastal town. Unable to see him, she turned back to face Seifer and Fujin, who were staring at her with utter confusion.

Seifer shrugged, seemingly not caring if his new customer was insane.

"Welcome to the Balamb Hotel!" He said with a grin, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, uh, just the one night," she answered, biting her lip, wondering just exactly where Rasler was.

Fujin scribbled it down onto a piece of paper before Seifer continued.

"That'll be five hundred thousand gil, please…"

"SEIFER!"

"Oh, alright!" He sighed, slouching his shoulders, and holding out a hand to Ashe. "Five hundred gil, please."

"Here you are… Seifer, is it?" She said, while handing him the money.

"That's right," he replied, a cocky grin on his face. He turned to face his silver haired friend. "And this is Fujin and… where the hell is Raijin?"

"HIDING," Fujin replied, before disappearing upstairs. A few seconds later, she appeared again, dragging a pained looking Raijin by the ear.

"… And this is Raijin," Seifer finished, giving him a disapproving shake of his head. "Why were you hiding?"

"'Cause you were gonna kill me with your gunblade, ya know!" He groaned, clasping his sore ear.

"What?" Seifer looked nervously at Ashe, and then angrily at Raijin. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"NAME?" Fujin said to Ashe over the two boys' shouting.

"My name is Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca," she answered.

"Asheshlia… B'Nargenin… Dalmas… what?" Seifer spluttered.

She was about to repeat herself before she spotted Rasler making his way up the hotel steps to the second floor.

"Ah, there you are," she said to thin air (as far as the three Disciplinary Committee members were concerned, anyway). Ashe followed him, leaving a bewildered Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin behind.

Ashe was concerned when she discovered there was only the one room, three beds standing at either side of it. A small balcony was across the room, overlooking the sea.

She wondered where exactly she was going to change, imagining some perverted roommate glaring at her in her underwear. She suddenly spotted Rasler looking red-faced, his eyes lowered to one of the beds.

"Rasler! Is that why you led me up here?" Ashe gasped, swiping a hand through his ghostly face.

She moved over to the balcony, and looked out over the Sun dazzled sea. "We must concentrate on the task at hand. Tomorrow, we will be on our away once again."

A number of people scattered at the sight of the giant, blue, beastman, who was standing, arms crossed, in front of the Balamb Hotel.

"Kimahri rest here," he growled to himself, before starting towards the building.


End file.
